goodmorningteacherfandomcom-20200214-history
Rain
'Rain '''is the main protagonist of the comic book series, Good Morning Teacher! Curious and energetic, he is in Class 3B. Appearance Rain stands at average height with a normal physique. He has short, spiky black hair and orange-brown eyes although his hair can appear brownish in some covers due to lighting. His school uniform consists of an unbuttoned, collared white uniform with a red T-shirt underneath worn alongside his signature red gloves, knee-length dark blue shorts and white school shoes and socks. He occasionally changes his attire outside of school, rarely seen with no gloves. Personality "''A curious and energetic young prankster who is kind at heart." Throughout the series, Rain is shown to be very mischievous, often doing weird pranks to satisfy and brighten his day. Often times he is described as thick-skinned for being inconsiderate and/or rude although he is proven to have a gentle heart. Rain is very casual and carefree with his actions and surroundings, taking light of everything. His recklessness makes him prone to accidents or a hit by Emily (or anyone for that matter). While generally portrayed as the "idiot", he has demonstrated certain levels of intelligence, evident in the first chapter of Lesson 11. He also displays cunning abilities in Lesson 13 where he asked Miss Diana about how erasers erase and wrote down every single word while listening. Relationships Emily Emily is one of Rain's classmates and good friends despite their constant bickering. Rain tends to tease her a lot, either about her weaknesses or just for the fun of it. Emily and Rain's relationship also represents the word "frenemies" as they are used to being each other a lot although they show visible harmless hatred for each other. This is caused by Emily treating him similarly to a punching bag, beating him any time regardless if he, or others, made her feel embarrassed or angry. Rain however continues to make fun of her and mess around despite knowing that it will result in a beating. Sean Sean is one of Rain's fellow classmates and good friends. Unlike himself and Emily, they are both on good terms, always hanging out together alongside Stone, although Sean is the next person likelier to hit or punch him with his nonsensical jokes. Sean shows care for Rain whenever he is unreasonably decked by Emily or when he is visibly sick (shown in a few books) which Rain appreciates. Stone Although not in the same grade and age, Stone is another one of Rain's good friends. Due to his calm and patient self, he usually goes along with Rain's antics. George Sam John Miss Diana Miss Alice Miss Bella Miss Elise Abilities Athleticism In some 4-komas and a few scenes, Rain is shown to be quite athletic. Trivia * His school outfit can be seen as what a delinquent would wear. * Sean once mentioned about himself, Rain and Stone being a scientist, an adventurer and a mechanic respectively in one of the books. This was bought to reality in a spin-off series, X-VENTURE Xtreme. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Class 3B Category:Student